


Bitten

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al loves returning to school for many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Semi-public snogging? 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day nineteen prompt(s) used: Would you destroy something perfect in order to make it beautiful?, Platform 9 ¾, Mindless, Ivory.  
> Kink: Biting. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bitten

~

“You’re pretty eager to get to the train,” said James with a smirk. 

Al glared at him. “Shut it!” he hissed. “And I’m not.” 

“Uh huh.” James grinned. “That was the fastest I’ve seen anyone navigate the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ ever.”

“Some of us like school.” Al huffed. “Just because you’re a muscle bound Quidditch lover doesn’t mean--” 

“Enough.” Their dad sighed. “Must you always fight? Look, can I trust you two to find your own way onto the train? Lily has someone she wants me to meet.” 

“Of course, Dad.” Al smiled. “We can be responsible.” He slanted a glance at James. “Well, _I_ can be.” 

James drew breath to reply but Harry held up a hand. “Enough. Just...no hexing, all right? It never looks good when an Auror’s kids are disorderly in public.” 

“We’ll be good,” said James. “Promise.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you.” Hugging them each in turn, he moved away with Lily. 

James hummed. “The coast is clear. You can go and meet whoever it is you’ve been thinking about since we left the house.” 

Al blinked. “I’m not--” 

James rolled his eyes. “Oh, please.” Reaching out, he ruffled Al’s hair, a gesture that usually set Al’s teeth on edge. Oddly, it didn’t bother him just then. 

“Fine, fine,” he muttered. Feeling himself blushing, he started for the train. “But if you don’t make it on, it’s not my fault.” 

Laughing, James held up two fingers in an unmistakable gesture. “See you at school!” 

Shaking his head, Al entered got on the train and started to search. He’d just walked past a carriage when the door opened and a hand shot out, dragging him inside. “There you are,” purred a familiar voice. “About time.”

Al tried to speak, but found himself pressed against a seat and kissed within an inch of his life. Moaning, he mindlessly returned the kiss, shuddering as ivory teeth scraped along his throat. “Fuck,” he gasped. 

“I don’t think we should until we get to school.” Scorpius bit him gently, pulling back to smirk into his eyes. “Although I can probably be persuaded.” 

“We probably shouldn’t even be doing this,” said Al, even as Scorpius darkened the windows with his wand. “Anyone could come in.” 

Scorpius grinned, and, pushing Al onto the seat, straddled his lap. “Then they’ll get an eyeful.” 

Gazing up at him, Al held his gaze. “Maybe they should.”

Scorpius went still. “You mean...go public?” His fingers toyed with Al’s collar. “It would be like destroying something perfect in order to make it beautiful.” 

Al caught Scorpius’ fingers in his. “You think we’re perfect?” 

“Sometimes.” Scorpius smiled. “All right. You’re sure you’re ready for this? There will be an uproar. And I shudder to think what your family will say.” 

“They trust my judgement.” Al hoped he was right. “What about your parents?”

Scorpius pursed his lips. “It could go either way. I can see Father being either upset or amused, to be honest.” Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to Al’s. “But no matter what, I’m sticking with you.”

“Bloody hell, I thought you two were Ravenclaws, not Hufflepuffs,” came a voice from the door.

Wincing, Al craned his head to see Lily and James grinning at them. “Told you it was Malfoy,” said Lily, holding out her hand to James.

Rolling his eyes, James handed her a Galleon. “This is what comes from letting you date Slytherins,” he said.

Sticking out her tongue at him, Lily winked at Al and ran off. 

James shook his head. “Girls,” he muttered. He smirked. “And I guess you two want some privacy?” 

“What do you think?” Al said. 

James grinned. “I think you’d better tell Dad before I do.” 

Al groaned as the door closed leaving them alone. “Kneazle’s out of the bag now.” 

“Good,” said Scorpius. Shifting, he started to unbutton Al’s shirt. “Now, where were we?” 

And as the train left the station, Al prepared to enjoy the ride. 

~


End file.
